mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Link (The Legend of Zelda)
This article is about the main protagonist of ''The Legend of Zelda series. For other uses of Link, see Link (disambiguation).'' 280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = RMX, Silencer & Eikichi's version MSDensky & MIRCOmor's version Ermac Won & MIRCOmor's version Papacap's version AxKingsXRevengeX's version Napoleonjonamite's edit MGSSJ2's version KingCharz, Chaos Dante, Ermac Won & MIRCOmor's version alerkina4's version Werewood's version |Origin=The Legend of Zelda}} Link is the primary protagonist and main playable character of The Legend of Zelda series, having appeared in every game of the series to date under what is usually a different incarnation. Due to his popularity and role in the source games, Link has made an appearance in every game of the Super Smash Bros. series as part of the starting roster, to the point of being the only Legend of Zelda representative in the original Super Smash Bros.; Link also made an appearance as a guest fighter in the GameCube version of Soulcalibur II. In most games of the series, Link is the chosen hero of the goddesses that has to save Princess Zelda from Ganon, who intends to obtain the Triforce and use it to become the ruler of Hyrule, though Link must first acquire the legendary Master Sword in order to fulfil this destiny, a blade that no evil can lay their hands on. During his adventures, Link has to conquer dungeons and defeat Ganon's forces, as well as acquire various weapons and items that will help him in his quest, such as bombs and bottles; Link will also usually encounter a musical instrument that is important to the completion of his quest, such as the titular Ocarina in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There are multiple versions of Link that have been made for the M.U.G.E.N engine by a variety of different authors, with the vast majority of them typically using attacks that involve the Master Sword and the various different items that Link encounters on his journeys, such as bombs, the bow and the hookshot. RMX, Silencer, Eikichi, & Mike Werewolf's version This version of Link comes with his trademark equipment, such as bombs, hammer, arrows, and boomerang. Link can counter projectiles by using his Mirror Shield; countering a normal projectile will result in a Kokiri shot, but if the opponent's projectile move is labelled a Hyper move, then it's countered by a Kokiri wave which is nearly impossible to avoid. There are the Hyper moves of the Biggoron sword and Kokiri wave. They are very powerful but costs 3000 Power, so more often than not they often end up being used once per match, if at all. His other two Hyper moves are based more on defense. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} | | }} }} |Requires Hammer and Goron Wristlet|}} + |Requires Bow and Arrows| }} + |Requires Boomerang| }} + |Requires Bombs| }} + |Requires Bombs and Hylian Symbol| }} + |Requires Hookshot| }} or during |Requires bottle| }} |Requires Mirror Shield| }} |Requires Powder Keg| }} |Requires Hylian Symbol| }} |Requires Hylian Symbol| }} |Requires Spooky's Mask| }} |Requires Moosh| }} |Requires Biggoron Sword| }} + |Requires Bow, Arrows and Poisoned Arrows Uses 300 power level|}} + |Requires Bow, Arrows and Homing Device Arrows Uses 300 power level|}} or |Requires Fire Magic Uses 500 Power| }} + |Requires Fire Magic Uses 500 power| }} + |Requires Ice Magic Uses 500 power| }} 'Hypers' |Requires Hylian Symbol Uses 3000 power| }} |Requires Hammer and Biggoron Sword uses 3000 power| }} |Requires Ocarina Uses 3000 power| }} |Requires Nayru's Love Uses at least 2000 power|}} |Requires Hylian Symbol Uses at least 1500 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Ermac Won & MICROmor's version This version has gameplay inspired by Marvel vs Capcom. His combos deal heavy damage, and can put the opponent into an infinite when he throws his bombs at a close range against them. He has a Dark Link mode that is accessed by pressing and a button on the character selection screen. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} | | }} || }} | | }} || }} + | | }} || }} | | }} | Dark Link only| }} |Dark Link only| }} |Dark Link only| }} 'Hypers' | Normal Link only Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Normal Link only Uses 3000 power| }} |Dark Link only Uses 3000 power| }} See also *Toon Link - The incarnation of Link originating from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, sporting a more childish look that appears as a playable character separate from Link in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Archers Category:80's Characters